


La tomba di Shanks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt:Eleanor Rigby - Beatles traduzionehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnkEZcTXu4k





	La tomba di Shanks

La tomba di Shanks  
  
Rufy allungò il braccio e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò la terra smossa ai piedi della lapide bianca, era più umida e scura di quella intorno. Le iridi nere erano liquide e il vento gli scompigliò i capelli. Avvertiva la gola secca e le labbra screpolate gli bruciavano. Sopra il naso avvertiva un leggero pulsare e le tempie gli dolevano.  
“Ora non sono solo un bravo pirata, ma il loro re. Non permetterò ne esistano di non rispettosi del mare, della libertà e degli altri pirati” sussurrò con voce roca. Lasciò andare il cappello e quello cadde con un tonfo.  
“Avrei voluto ridartelo in vita, ma resterò sempre la tua palla di cannone” biascicò. Guardò la bandiera del rosso.  
“Shanks il rosso” lesse vergato sulla lapide e sentì delle fitte al petto.


End file.
